


brainwashed to think - chan/hyunjin/minho

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, May be triggering for some, Multi, No Smut, No minor smut because us stays dont tolerate minor smut, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform, Polygamy, but I RECOMMEND YOU READ 10/10, chan likes two boys, im bad at tagging sorry, tags would probably spoil the story so HERE WE GOOO, this is really just fluff, two boys like chan pretty self explanatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "That's dumb You can't love two guys at the same time," Chan whispered to himself, but deep down, his heart was telling him quite the opposite.





	1. daisies

**Author's Note:**

> so i came up with this random fic at 3 am and ill try to consistently update but yeahaha here we go. THIS IS GOING TO BE AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER SO BUCKLE IN!

Chan sat at his small table, a bowl of soggy frosted flakes sinking slowly in front of him. He had his eyes shut, head resting in his palm, as his dark curls tickled his face (not enough for him to notice). He tried his best to not fall asleep, but his body worked against his thoughts, punishing him for only getting an hour of sleep last night.

His roommate, Seungmin, padded into the kitchen, shaking his head at the older's sleeping figure. He flicked Chan on the forehead, making the older snap his eyes open, hand flying to rub the sore mark.

"What the hell was that for? I wasn't even asleep," Chan whined, crossing his arms.

Seungmin just laughed to himself. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that," the younger replied, unwrapping a granola bar and stuffing half into his mouth. "It's the first day of classes and you're already slacking."

Chan rolled his eyes at the brunette's words. "Just because your morning-lover ass goes for a run at six in the morning doesn't mean everyone else is slacking," Chan spoke, placing his bowl on the counter.

"It's all about the grind," Seungmin taunted making Chan scoff. Chan looked down at his sweatpants and hoodie, just now realizing Seungmin was fully dressed.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, If you leave without me, I'll kick your ass," Chan threatened. Seungmin feigned fear before bursting out laughing. Chan flipped him off before he disappeared into his room.

.

"What's up, fuckers?" Jisung, Chan's bestfriend of five years, spoke as he sat down across from Chan and Seungmin. They were situated in one of the campuses only two cafes for lunch. Chan rolled his eyes, cursing himself for inviting the loud 19-year-old to lunch. Once nobody replied to Jisung's obnoxious greeting, he clapped his hands awkwardly before continuing.

"Since nobody appreciates my presence, I won't tell you the exciting news," Jisung said, looking away dramatically, his orange hair flipping in front of his eyes.

"Exciting news, huh?" Seungmin repeated, interested.

"Yes, exciting news that I'm NOT going to share with you," Jisung stated, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, just spit it out, Han," Chan breathed making the younger smile at the attention.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, there's a new guy~," Jisung informed. Both Chan and Seungmin perked up at his words.

"Oh, really? How do you know?" Seungmin questioned, sipping his green tea.

"He's in my dance class. His name's like Miko or something. I wasn't paying attention during introductions," Jisung shrugged." He's hot though~," Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at Chan.

Chan set his coffee down. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jisung overexaggerated sighed. "You know why. For one, Seungmin is taken and for two you haven't had any... action in like, forever!"

"Yeah, so? I just wanna focus on my studies," Chan shrugged, Seungmin just watching the two while sipping on his tea, trying not to laugh.

"Yep. My conclusion is correct," Jisung stated, nobody his head to himself.

"What conclusion?"

"You're sex deprived," Jisung spoke calmly making Chan spit out his coffee.

"What the fuck? No! I've just... not found the right person yet," Chan stuttered out defensively.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you're waiting for," Jisung dramatically paused. "Marriage." He spoke the word as if it burned his tongue.

"I'm not! I just don't want to regret it," Chan concluded. "At least I don't sleep around like you,"

"Oh, speaking of that, I just got fucked by a guy named Changbon or something like that. I'm not good with names. Anyways, his strokes were," Jisung was cut off by seungmin spitting out his tea.

"Wait, let me cover Chan's virgin ears," Seungmin teased making both of the youngers wheeze. Chan huffed, standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"You guys are annoying shitheads. I'm going to class," Chan spoke before leaving, the sound of hysterical laughter drowning out as the crisp air overtook his figure.

He tried to act like their words didn't affect him, but somewhere in his soul, it kind of stung. Was he that unfuckable? Chan thought he wasn't bad looking, but maybe he was just blinded by his own thoughts.

He was dragged out of his self-depreciation once a taller guy appeared in front of him holding bouquets of daisies.

"Hi, I'm Hwang Hyunjin. How are you?" the boy spoke quickly. Before Chan could answer his question, the black haired boy continued.

"Are you interested in buying flowers? All purchases go straight towards funds for cancer research," the boy cutely smiled. 

"I'm sorry, but-" Chan was cut off once again before the guy pouted.

"Listen here, buddy. There are people, children even, out there dying. Suffering every moment of every day, while you're able to walk on two legs, and you're going to tell me you can't donate a few dollars?" Hyunjin glared at Chan, before softening into puppy dog eyes.\

"Uh-" Chan looked at the boy who was close to tears before sighing. "Okay, fine," he groaned stuffing a five into Hyunjin's hand. The younger beaming before handing Chan a bundle of daisies. He delicately tucked one behind Chan's ear smiling softly.

"Pretty," Hyunjin mumbled." Thank you for donating! Have a nice day!" Hyunjin finished before skipping off to the next victim leaving Chan standing with a bouquet of daisies lying limply in his fingers. Chan was frozen in shock at what had just happened.

"What the hell-" Chan whispered before letting out a sneeze. He mentally punched himself for falling for the boy's coaxing.

Chan was allergic to daisies.


	2. tequila is disgusting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was his name? Miko or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayaya an update

Chan sat on a leather couch, a glass of tequila cooling his warm hand. Loud music blared as Seungmin had Jeongin in his lap, the two giggling about 'couple things'. Chan rolled his eyes at the two, scanning the room for Jisung. The younger had promised to not leave Chan, and there he was, grinding on some guy in the middle of the dance floor

Now, you may be wondering how Chan got to this party in the first place. To make a short story even shorter, Jisung had broken into their house and physically dragged the two out. Chan huffed, still wondering how the small boy managed to throw Chan over his shoulder and into his car. Actually, that should be classified as kidnap. Chan shook his head leaning back and taking a sip of his tequila, immediately scrunching up his face at the bitter taste. Tequila was absolutely disgusting. At this point, Chan realized how stuffy it was int he crowded house. It felt as if he was literally suffocating.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air," Chan shouted to Seungmin over the music. Seungmin just waved him off before going back to kissing Jeongin. Chan rolled his eyes once again and stood up, handing his glass to a random person that walked by, the latter gladly taking it. Chan pushed his way through the crowd until he reached a back door. He stepped out into the harsh air. No one was out here, it was cold due to it being the middle of fall. Chan sighed taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs. He closed his eyes listening to the sound of muffled music and the trickling of the pool in front of him.

"Tired of the party too?" a voice spoke from next to him. Chan snapped his head towards the voice, a beautiful guy had taken the seat next to him. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you," the guy laughed lightly, the sound being music to Chan's ears.

"It's alright," Chan spoke just above a whisper. A sharp gust of wind blew past making Chan realize he didn't put on a coat before stepping outside. He shivered, trying to cover it up a bit by faking a cough.

"Are you cold?" the guy asked, beginning to shrug off his jacket.

"No, no, I'm okay," Chan forced a smile. The guy shook his head, placing his jacket around Chan before he could protest. "But, then you'll get sick-"

"I'm fine. Trust me," the guy spoke, smiling the cutest smile Chan had ever seen in his life. The sat in silence for a bit before he spoke up again.

"My name's Minho," the guy said, turning to look at Chan. Chan swore he saw Minho's dark eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

"Uh-I'm Chan," Chan spoke, suddenly feeling nervous under Minho's gaze. Their moment was cut short by a random dude running out and throwing up behind them.

"Wanna go inside?" Minho asked softly.

"It's a bit crowded-" Chan tried to speak.

"I know a room where it's quiet," Minho stated, standing up and holding his hand out. Chan analyzed Minho's hand being finally grabbing it, letting Minho drag him away. Minho's hand was soft and warm and Chan felt his face begin to heat up. Minho led him up the stairs and into a room with a giant bed, a couch, and a huge flat screen t.v. He shut the door behind the two, all noise immediately disappearing.

"How did you know about this?" Chan asked, taking a seat on the bed, slipping the jacket off, his body becoming warm again.

"I live here," Minho smiled. "With my friends, Woojin, Felix, and Changbin,"

"So this is your room?" Chan asked, looking around taking in every aspect. The cream-colored walls, the crowded bookshelf, the large closet, and the soft carpet.

Minho hummed, slipping off his shoes and sitting next to Chan. Chan decided to do the same before sitting criss-cross.

"If you don't like crowds, then why'd you come to a party?" Minho asked, amusement in his eyes.

"Well, my friend kinda sorta kidnapped me?" Chan spoke making Minho's eyes widen. "No, not like that. He just dragged me here because apparently 'I never get out of the house'" Chan couldn't help but smile fondly at the thought of his bestfriend. Sure, he acted like he hated him, but he couldn't imagine life with Jisung being around.

"Your friend seems cool," Minho spoke, his eyes trapped on Chan's smile.

"Yeah, he is," Chan replied shyly, looking down. The sat quietly for a bit, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Chan felt calm around Minho which was strange due to them just meeting a few minutes ago.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" Minho suddenly said making Chan snap his head up once again.

"Wha-?" Chan was shocked at his sudden words. Minho lightly pushed him a bit so that he could hover over Chan. Chan felt his heart speed up at their close proximity.

"I know we've just met, but I can't keep my hands off of you," Minho spoke, lightly caressing the side of Chan's jaw. Chan was frozen. Minho leaned down next to Chan's ear.

"If you want me to stop, just say the words," Minho whispered. Chan shuddered as Minho kissed underneath his ear. Chan didn't know what he felt, but all he knew was that he shouldn't overthink for once.

"I don't want you to stop,"

.

Chan was awoken by his phone ringing. His eyes fluttered open. He realized that he was in an unfamiliar room, panicking for a bit before realizing what had happened. He turned to his side. Minho slept like a god. The sun sparkled on his high cheekbones and even though his hair was a mess, Chan felt as if it made him even more beautiful. Chan was snapped out of his gaze by the loud ringtone once again, picking his phone off of the ground and answering it.

"Hello?" Chan answered.

"Chris-fucking-Bang, where the hell are you?" Seungmin's voice came through the speakers. He realized that he hadn't told his friends that he might have maybe lost his virginity last night.

"You what?" Seungmin spoke. Chan's eyes widened, once he noticed that he had said that out loud.

"I'm coming to pick you the fuck up and you're going to tell me everything," Seungmin demanded before hanging up.

"Shit," Chan groaned running his hands through his hair. He felt Minho shuffle a bit next to him before opening his eyes, gazing up at Chan.

"Hey," Minho spoke, his morning voice making Chan's heart flutter.

"Oh, hi," Chan spoke. Minho patted the pillow in front of him, motioning for Chan to lay back down. Chan did as he was told, facing Minho, the two's faces close. Chan crawled into Minho's arms, resting his head on the latter's bare chest. Minho kissed Chan's hair as the two just listened to each other's breathing.

"I hope this wasn't just a one night stand to you," Minho had mumbled, just loud enough for Chan to hear.

"It's not," and Chan was telling the truth. He had felt way more than just Minho. there was some deeper connection there that Chan couldn't explain.

"I can't stay for long. My friend is pissed," Chan sighed.

"That's okay. But can we just cuddle for a little longer?" Minho asked. Chan just lightly laughed, placing a kiss on Minho's collarbone before settling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one BUT THERE IS DRAMA COMING UP  
> DID YOU REALLY THINK THEY WOULD GET TOGETHER THAT EASILY? HAHAHAHA


	3. you wouldn't understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy boy? Is that you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE! I REWROTE IT TWICE AND FORGOT TO SAVE IT BOTH TIMES BUT I HOPE THIS WORKS THIS TIME

"And that's basically it," Chan concluded after explaining to Seungmin and Jisung what had happened with Minho and him. They all sat in silence for a moment until Jisung spoke up.

"When I said that you were sex deprived, I didn't mean have a one night stand," Jisung sighed.

"But it didn't feel like a one night stand. You wouldn't understand," Chan fired back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jisung sat up straighter.

"Well, you literally sleep with someone every other day. You're starting to act like a..." Chan trailed off. Jisung glared a Chan.

"Say it. I dare you," Jisung spoke.

"You're starting to act like a whore. Do you ever get a call back?" Chan laughed. Jisung just shook his, shooting out of his seat, and leaving the apartment, slamming the door on his way out.

Seungmin just looked out Chan disappointed and that's when it dawned on him how harsh he had been towards the orange haired boy. Seungmin pushed his chair back, standing up from the table about to leave before he stopped and turned back around towards Chan. "Just... Just, please be careful. He just doesn't want to see you hurt," Seungmin explained softly before leaving the kitchen.

God, Chan was such an asshole.

.

It was 12 a.m and Chan still couldn't shake the guilty feeling from hurting his best friend. Jisung had declined his 34 calls making Chan feel even shittier than before. He had decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. He slipped on a jacket, stuffing his phone into his coat pocket, taking the elevator and leaving the apartment complex's lobby. It was pitch black, not a star in the sky. Chan wasn't sure how he felt about that. The only brightness came from the gloomy streetlights that light the asphalt giving Chan an uneasy feeling.

He began to walk down the sidewalk, listening to the sound of the occasional cricket or plane that flew by. In some strange sense, the silence was calming, but it also made him feel queasy and he didn't know why.

He felt even worse as he heard a gruff voice from the alley. 

"Count the money. Make sure the little bitch isn't scamming us," the man's deep voice echoed. It was quiet for a moment, Chan heard the quiet sound of paper against paper. Chan knew that he should continue walking and mind his business, but his curious soul planted itself on the sidewalk.

"1,100,000 won short, sir," another voice sounded. Chan heard a quiet unfamiliar laugh making him listen in closer.

"Why are you laughing, kiddo? You think this is a joke?" the first voice spoke.

"Stupid shits," There it was. Hwang Hyunjin's voice. Chan felt himself freeze up as he heard a gun click and two shots echoing through the night. Chan turned back towards his apartment complex, trying to speed walk away as the sound of Hyunjin's, "Dumbasses got blood on my favorite shirt," beginning to fade out to fade out.

"Hey, you!" Hyunjin shouted, making Chan stop dead in his tracks. Chan slowly turned around to reveal Hyunjin with a white, blood-stained shirt and a pistol hanging limply in his hand. "Oh, it's pretty boy," Hyunjin gave Chan a crooked smile that made Chan's already fastly beating hurt beat even quicker.

"Uh, hi..." Chan sheepishly smiled. 

"Okay, let's skip the small talk. How much did you hear?" Hyunjin questioned, walking closer to Chan.

"I didn't hear anything," Chan spoke a little too quickly making Hyunjin giggle. Chan couldn't help but notice how crazy Hyunjin looked while giggling when blood was literally on his face.

"You're a horrible liar," Hyunjin spoke. Hyunjin lightly traced Chan's cheekbone making Chan panic.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear! Please don't hurt me," Chan flinched.

"I wouldn't hurt you. Why waste such a pretty face?" Hyunjin spoke lowly. He leaned closer to Chan's face, their lips almost touching. "But if you were to say anything to anyone, I won't hesitate to blow your brains out. Got it?"

Chan quickly nodded. Hyunjin pulled away from Chan, straightening Chan's jacket, the latter still being unable to move.

"Anyways, I better get going," Hyunjin spoke, tucking his gun into the waistband of his pants. "See you later, babe," 

Chan tried to ignore the pet name as Hyunjin walked down the street without a care in the world. Chan pinched himself, checking to make sure that had actually just happened. And it surely did. Chan wanted to forget it.

And he most definitely wanted to forget how good Hyunjin had looked.

.

It had been three days since Jisung had shown up to school. It had been three days since Chan had the guilty feeling in his gut. And it's been up until three days when Chan finally realized he needed to see his bestfriend. He decided to skip his last class of the day (not like the professor would notice anyway) and he found himself standing in front of Jisung's dorm.

Chan knocked a few times before stepping back. The door didn't open until 2 minutes later revealing Jisung. He had red eyes and bags underneath them. He wasn't wearing his usual cheeky smile or crazy colors. This wasn't the Jisung Chan knew.

Chan couldn't hold back his emotions as he threw himself into Jisung's arms. They stood like that for a few seconds until Jisung finally melted into the hug.

"I'm sorry," Chan mumbled into Jisung's shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Jisung whispered back. Chan pulled away, staring at Jisung in confusion.

"Tell me what?" Jisung shook his head a bit, leading Chan to sit on the couch. Jisung took a seat right after, looking at his lap trying to find the right words to say.

"The reason why I sleep around so much is that..." Jisung paused for a moment. "I've been trying to feel something. Anything." Chan stayed quiet, letting Jisung continue.

"I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe a call back or even a text of them being somewhat interested in me. I don't know. Approval of some sort?" Jisung dropped his head. "But I never got one. My depression came back. Well, it never really left, but it got worse," Chan had remembered that Jisung had struggled with depression in high school, but he didn't know it was this bad.

"I actually stopped sleeping around. It never worked so I thought I'd try...," And that was when Chan noticed Jisung began crying. Realization dawned over Chan as he looked down at the boy's wrist that was covered by his black hoodie.

"Sungie, did you...?" Chan didn't have to finish the question before Jisung nodded. Chan pulled Jisung into his arms, letting the younger let out everything he had kept bottled up. He let Jisung ramble nonsense that he didn't understand but still listened to every word.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore, Sungie. I'll always be here. I love you," Chan had whispered to the younger, but Jisung had already fallen asleep.

.

Chan had ended up staying the night at Jisung's house. Jisung had asked Chan to stay and Chan agreed without a thought. He had sent a quick text to a worried Seungmin before finally sitting up. Chan heard clinking on pans in the kitchen, Jisung probably attempting breakfast. Neither were great cooks, but they had all agreed to never let Chan cook after he caught the stove on fire a few months back. Chan smiled at the memory, but the tone of his ringtone making him jump. 

He answered the phone without checking the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful," Minho's soft voice came out from the speaker. Chan smiled a dimpled smile, his heart fluttering.

"Hey,"

"I haven't seen you since that night. I miss you," he could hear Minho's pout in his tone.

"I miss you too," Chan replied, running his finger's through his hair.

"And since I miss you so much, how about we have a proper introduction while I take you out to dinner tonight?" Minho sneakily said. Chan lightly laughed.

"Hm, I don't know..." Chan teased. 

"Pretty please? I'll pay for everything," Minho almost begged.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Chan was cut off, as usual.

"I want to," Minho spoke. Chan's face began to heat up.

"Okay, a date it is," Chan finally agreed.

"Great, pick you up at 7?" Minho asked. Chan nodded before realizing that Minho couldn't see him.

"Yeah, 7 sounds good," Chan spoke. He heard Jisung curse from the kitchen, a loud clanking sound following. "I have to go help my friend not burn down the house,"

"Okay, goodbye gorgeous," Minho spoke.

"Bye," Chan simply spoke before hanging up. Chan did a little happy dance before sliding ut of the bed to make sure Jisung didn't kill the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW WASN'T THAT A PLOT TWIST AHAHAHAHHAHAHA


	5. not a chapter but pls read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry

so basically school is eating my ass right now so this book is on hold but i'll try to write short stories in between

THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAYING DEDICATED TO THIS BOOK I LOVE ALL OF YOU


End file.
